The invention pertains to the joining of parts by brazing-diffusion, and more specifically of parts having complex shapes.
Joining by diffusion in the solid state, in vacuum and with the parts tightly held together, presents problems which restrict its application. The surface condition, tolerances and the required pressures on the parts prohibit the use of this technique for joining complex parts.
The solid-state diffusion welding technique was perfected by combining it with brazing. The two operations generally take place in a controlled atmosphere or in vacuo, and the filling metal used for the brazing is in powder, strip or coating form. The parts to be joined are subjected to pressure in order to make it possible, first, for the transitional liquid phase to flow and, second, for homogeneous bond to be formed by diffusion.